world_of_keyvafandomcom-20200214-history
Naga
The naga '''are a group of serpents with shoulders and arms. They also have human intelligence and have been mostly forced underground. They typically live in tropical climates, but can be seen in the cities of man. There are many species of naga, but the naga that interacts with man the most happens to be the Cobra naga. Christianity has come among the naga, who accept it with some difficulty. It is said that the naga gave rise to the nagaji. Most naga are contemplative, having the oracle class is not uncommon amongst them. Naga can also make great fighters and wizards. Naga Statistics Pathfinder Statistics '''Abberation (Reptilian) (3 RP) (13 RP total) * +2 Dexterity, +2 Strength: Naga are supple and strong. (2 RP) * Medium: Naga are medium creatures and have no penalties due to their size'. '(0 RP) * Speed: '''Naga can slither for 30 ft. per round, and can't be tripped. (0 RP) * '''Gift of Tongues: '''Naga gain a +1 racial bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks, and they learn one additional language every time they put a rank in the Linguistics skill. (1 RP) * '''Stalker: Perception and Stealth are always class skills for naga. (1 RP) * Bite: Naga gain a natural bite attack, dealing damage equivalent to that of a creature two size categories lower than normal for their size (1d3 damage). The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. (1 RP) * Slapping Tail: Members of this race have a tail they can use to make attacks of opportunity with a reach of 5 feet. The tail is a natural attack that deals 1d8 points of damage plus the user’s Strength modifier. (3 RP) * Toxic: Cobra naga gain the following extraordinary ability: A number of times per day equal to its Constitution modifier (minimum 1/day), a member of this race can envenom a weapon that it wields with its toxic saliva or blood (using blood requires the creature to be injured when it uses this ability). Applying venom in this way is a swift action. (1 RP) * Life-Stealing Venom: Injury; save Fort DC 10 + 1/2 the user’s Hit Dice + the user’s Constitution modifier; frequency 1/ round for 6 rounds; effect 1 Con; cure 1 save. * Tripping Tail: When a member of this race hits with its slapping tail, it can make a trip attack as a free action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. (3 RP) * Language: Naga are master linguists. They can speak Common plus Nagalese. Plus they can learn any language they desire except for druidic and other secret languages. (1 RP) D&D 5th Edition Statistics OGL Section 15 - Copyright Notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Category:Naga Category:Races Category:Player's Guide Category:Snake Category:Aberration Category:Non-humanoid